


And Here I Thought I was the Only Deaf Volleyball Player

by MelissMySiss



Series: The Ultimate Haikyuu Deaf/HOH AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Deaf AU, Deaf Character, Gen, deaf bokuto, deaf sugawara, deaf tsukishima, deaf yaku, hard of hearing character, hard of hearing kenma, hard of hearing tanaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissMySiss/pseuds/MelissMySiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deaf person can do everything a hearing person can, except hear. Even play volleyball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Karasuno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is the first part in my deaf and hard of hearing haikyuu AU. I have seen lots of posts on tumblr in regards to deaf and hard of hearing characters so I have used some of those posts as reference for some of the character's habits and quirks while others I have created myself.
> 
> Just a note if someone is using sign language only it will be in italics, but if they are speaking and signing it will be mentioned before hand and it will not be italicized!
> 
> Alright here we go!
> 
>  
> 
> (ALSO ASL will be the sign language style used throughout this AU)

The papers weren’t even in Daichi’s hand yet when they were ripped from him. Daichi felt his lips pressing together as he turned his head to stare at his co-captain who had decided he needed to read through the list of new club members before him. As he watched the setter’s eyes quickly scan the papers, he watched a redheaded student barrel down the hallway nearly taking out several other club member representatives as he went.

Suga’s eyes suddenly widened as he looked to the third applicants page and he looked like he wanted to scream as he turned to Daichi and slammed the paper literally into his nose. The sudden force to his nose made his eyes water as Daichi leaned back and pulled the paper down so he could read it. Daichi scanned the form a moment and then his eyes caught the information that must have Suga ready to practically jump out a window in excitement.

On Daichi’s other side, Tanaka partially shouted and signed, “What is it?”

Suga replied, “ _We have a deaf first year joining us!”_

Tanaka’s eyes widened, he continued his shouting and signing, “Really? Now we will have someone like us in every year!”

Suga nodded enthusiastically and grabbed Daichi’s wrist signing, “ _Come on maybe they are here already!”_

Daichi had no choice but to follow his very enthusiastic teammate. Tanaka followed behind Daichi for a moment before moving up next to Suga and began signing with him. Daichi frowned as he was towed to the gym with them.

Daichi knew some sign language, but he had only started learning when he met Suga, and Daichi for some reason was terrible at learning sign language. He didn’t understand, most of the language was just miming out certain actions, yet somehow he managed to make the language as difficult as rocket science. But Suga was teaching Daichi the best he could and Daichi was improving, he wasn’t learning as fast as some of the other team members but he was learning.

It was kind of funny though, Daichi had been so insistent on everyone who joined the volleyball club learn some sign language, yet he was the one having the most trouble. At first it had just been Suga and then last year Tanaka joined. Tanaka wasn’t like Suga though, Suga was completely and totally deaf, where Tanaka was just hard of hearing. But Tanaka prefered to remove his hearing aids in a match and that made him pretty much as deaf as Suga. So with two team members who couldn’t always hear what was going on around them Daichi made even more emphasis on learning sign language. And yet here Daichi was stuck behind his two teammates who were signing away in front of him as they dragged him off to the gym and Daichi was only catching about every other sentence.

They reached the gym to find that two first years were already inside. They were somewhat shouting at each other and Suga finally let go of Daichi obviously upset that they hadn’t found their new deaf teammember. Tanaka began shouting at them and threatening that they couldn’t use the gym unsupervised or something to intimidate them. Suga grabbed Tanaka’s collar and glared at him.

Daichi recognized the black haired first year, “You are from Kitagawa Daiichi aren’t you?”

“Yes,” the boy replied giving a slight bow, “My name is Kageyama Tobio.” Daichi made a small grin to him and noticed that the other club member was that short red head who was sprinting down the hall earlier. He was not looking at Daichi though rather his attention was fixed on Suga and Tanaka. Tanaka must have been signing for Suga.

The red head’s eyes suddenly lit up, and he raised up his hands and signed and spoke, “You guys are hard of hearing?!”

Suga looked like he wanted to tackle the first year to the ground and he brought up his own shaky hands and signed, “ _I’m deaf, he,”_ he gestured to Tanaka, “ _Is hard of hearing.”_

The redhead beamed, “Wow! My sister was born hard of hearing so I learned how to sign because of her.”

“What’s your name?” Tanaka asked, then he pointed to the boy, “Wait I remember you you were that short number one!”

Suga glanced between Tanaka and then the redhead, “ _Oh the one with the really good jumps, you played Kitagawa Daiichi didn’t you?”_

The boy’s face went between excitement and gloom in two seconds and he replied, “Yes my first and last official match of middle school… But I came to Karasuno because I want to be like the little giant I want to be Karasuno’s ace.”

Tanaka let out a howl of laughter, “You want to be the ace?”

Suga slapped Tanaka on the back, “ _It’s good to have big goals… What’s your name?”_

 _  
_ The redhead seemed to realize he forgot to introduce himself and flailed a quick introduction, “Hinata Shoyou!”

Suga was about sign a quick nice to meet you when Kageyama interrupted, “You think that you will be the ace?”

Hinata scowled and turned to face Kageyama, “I have learned a lot since that match! And I will beat you just wait and see.”

“Well did you actually get better or did you waste your time like those three years of middle school?” Kageyama spat.

Suga elbowed Tanaka who had stopped interpreting and Tanaka quickly gave a just of what was going on, Suga wanted to intervene and kicked Daichi in the back of the leg to get him to do something. Daichi got the message and took a step forward bringing his hands up and telling the pair to calm down.

“Let’s have a match!” Hinata shouted.

“Hey listen to Daichi!” Tanaka chimed in rage seeping off of him.

“We can’t have a match between just us, you dumbass,” Kageyama frowned.

“Fine serve and I will receive and I will show you how much I have changed,” Hinata set his hands on his hips.

Kageyama raised an eyebrow and waltzed over to the ball that was on the floor, he must have been using it earlier, Kageyama palmed the ball and grinned to Hinata, “Well I’m not the same as last year either.”

“Hey you guys, let's settle this some other way,” Daichi pleaded, just as the Dean walked into the gym.

“What is going on in here volleyball club?” the Dean asked.

Daichi’s face flushed as he set a hand behind his head, “Oh nothing sir.”

“Looks like you can’t get control of your new teammates,” the Dean noted as Kageyama went up to a jump serve. Daichi had to admit he was impressed with the serve and he too would have flown out of the way as Hinata did.

“Ok that’s enough,” Daichi shouted.

“One more!” Hinata shouted to Kageyama. Kageyama didn’t even hesitate to serve another ball. The dean was getting ready to scold Daichi just as Kageyama served. It was going to the other end of the court no way Hinata was going to get it so Daichi rolled his eyes and turned to listen to his punishment if he couldn’t get these first years under control.

But Hinata had moved to the ball but his form was off and instead of flying back to where the setter would be the ball hit him, then flew over to the Dean his toupee flying off and spiraling through the air. Suddenly Daichi had more hair and he was ready to rip his own hair out of his head.

  
~~~

 

“Please let me back in!”

“I will work with this idiot!”

The shouting continued outside the door after Daichi kicked the two rambunctious first years off the team until they could learn to work together. Tanaka only laughed and Suga stared to the door hesitantly.

Suga turned to Daichi and signed, “ _Don’t you think that was a little harsh?”_

“No,” Daichi answered and Suga watched his lips, “We don’t need people like that on our team. I know they will work it out.”

 

~~~

 

“CAPTAIN!” The shouting came from outside and of the three team members closest to the door only two of them heard it.  
“I bet they are going to challenge us to a match,” Tanaka laughed as Daichi opened the door, and that challenge was made the second the door was opened.

Daichi laughed, but eventually made a deal with the first years. They would play a three on three the other first years (who had yet to make an appearance) against Hinata and Kageyama, but Daichi and Tanaka would be playing on each team as well. If Hinata and Kageyama won they could be back on the team, but if they lost then Kageyama wouldn’t be allowed to play setter.

It seemed harsh but Suga and Tanaka trusted Daichi to know what he was doing.

As practice for the day came to an end Tanaka leaned against the window where he knew Hinata and Kageyama were lurking, “What time is practice tomorrow morning?” He shouted.

Ennoshita glared at Tanaka, “Seven why do you care, you won’t be here early?”

 

~~~

 

The next morning Tanaka was adjusting his hearing aids and yawning when he approached the gym. Of course he found the two delinquent first years staring at the locked door in defeat. Was Tanaka going to enjoy this.

“Looks like you two need these!” Tanaka shouted maybe a tad louder than he should have his hearing aids weren’t set properly yet.

The first years jumped and spun around but then saw Tanaka with the keys and their expressions changed, “Tanaka-san you are the best!” Hinata shouted and signed, he must have noted how loud Tanaka had yelled earlier.

“Can you be out of here by seven?” Tanaka shouted again.

Hinata and Kageyama bowed and shouted, “Yes!”

 

~~~

“... All I’m saying is that this little practice session is going to be our little secret,” Tanaka explained to the first years. He was in the middle of motivating them to work together and explaining how scary Daichi could be when the door slid open. Tanaka didn’t notice it at first but Hinata and Kageyama did and flew backwards. Tanaka spun around to see Suga standing there a smile on his face.

“Suga-san?!” Tanaka yelled.

Suga waved a hand and signed, “ _I knew you were up to something, but don’t worry I won’t tell Daichi.”_

And so they continued the early morning practice. Suga helped Hinata with recieves and Tanka practiced spikes with Kageyama. Suga had trouble keeping Hinata’s focus and it didn’t help that the only way he could get his attention again was chucking a volleyball at him.

“ _Sorry Suga-san, I just wish that Kageyama would toss to me,”_ Hinata signed and glanced back over to Kageyama and Tanaka.

Suga waited until Hinata looked back his way to respond, “ _You know I am a setter too, if you want I can toss for you.”_

“ _Really?”_ Hinata brightened but dimmed just as quickly, “ _It wouldn’t be the same it would be like I lost to him.”_

“ _What do you mean? Are you still competing against Kageyama? He is on the same team as you now,”_ Suga signed watching Hinata carefully.

“ _I know, I just want to be able to beat Kageyama because if I beat him then I can beat the other strong players out there,”_ Hinata shrugged.

Suga’s eyes widened, “ _In your mind is Kageyama the strongest player?”_

Suga watched as Hinata scrunched and unscrunched his face several times before nodding a quick yes. Suga smiled and signed, “ _Well he was your strongest opponent now he is your strongest ally.”_

 

~~~

 

It wasn’t until the next evening that the other first years finally showed up to practice. Suga could hardly contain himself when they entered. For one, everyone was impressed with how tall the blonde one with glasses was. He was quite intimidating and everyone must have been thinking of how much their block strength would go up if this new first year was put in.

The shorter one with brown hair and a dozen freckles did the introductions signing as he went, “Hello I am Yamaguchi Tadashi and this is Tsukishima Kei.”

A mixture of both called out hellos and waves went around the gym as the team went up to greet the new players. Suga and Tanaka went to Tsukishima first.

“ _Hello nice to meet you Tsukishima,”_ Suga signed and beamed. Tsukishima seemed to be taken aback by the greeting but signed a ‘nice to meet you, what’s your name’.

“ _Suga,”_ Suga finger spelled and then gestured to Tanaka, “ _This is Tanaka he is hard of hearing.”_

 _“Here I thought I was the only deaf volleyball player,_ ” Tsukishima signed making a small smirk.

“ _We have three, one for every year,”_ Tanaka signed puffing his chest out apparently proud of that fact.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and Suga signed, “ _What position do you play?”_

“ _Spiker or middle blocker,”_ Tsukishima answered.

“ _You are so tall I am sure you will be a great blocker for us,”_ Suga signed.

Tsukishima shrugged, “ _I suppose height is an advantage.”_ After that not much else was exchanged between the three, Tsukishima went over to Yamaguchi who interpreted for him as Daichi explained that there was going to be a match against the other first years at the end of the week.

“ _What do you think of him?”_ Tanaka asked.

Suga shrugged, “ _Exciting that we have more tall players and another deaf player is always something to be excited about.”_

Tanaka crossed his arms over his chest and spoke softer but faced Suga so he could lip read, “I don’t really like his attitude.”

Suga slapped Tanaka on the back, before signing, “ _You don’t like anyone the first time you meet them.”_

 

~~~

 

Hinata and Kageyama were yet again outside practicing for the match that would decide their fates on the volleyball team, when they were suddenly interrupted by two very tall students. The shorter of the two with brown hair laughed as the taller one with glasses caught the ball from above Hinata’s head just before he was about to receive it.

Hinata turned to glare at them but saw their towering figures and backed up a little, “Hey what do you two want…” Hinata’s voice was wavering but he tried his best to keep it under control.

The shorter first year smirked, “You were right Tsukki they are practicing outside.” Hinata noticed that this first year was also signing, the taller one must also be deaf. What were the odds? The taller one, Tsukki, rolled his eyes and waved a hand at Yamaguchi then gestured to Kageyama.

Kageyama glared, “What does he want?”

“Don’t be rude Kageyama,” Hinata grumbled to Kageyama and signed as he spoke out of courtesy of the other first year. Even if he did interrupt their practice Hinata wasn’t going to deny the kid the right to know what everyone around him was talking about.

Tsukki signed down to Hinata with his free hand, “ _You know sign?”_

“ _Yes, my sister is hard of hearing,”_ Hinata answered.

The other first year seemed to notice that Kageyama wasn’t following and spoke directly to him, “You are Kageyama Tobio aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Kageyama answered flatly.

“I’m Yamaguchi and this is Tsukki- Tsukishima,” Yamaguchi corrected himself as he was signing when he noticed the glare from Tsukishima at the shortened spelling of his name. Hinata noticed that earlier Yamaguchi had only spelled out part of Tsukishima’s name, perhaps that was easier for the pair of them to communicate. But it seemed that to others, especially strangers Tsukishima prefered his entire last name.

“Are you the other first years that we are playing against?” Kageyama asked.

“Yes, we are,” Yamaguchi grinned.

“We won’t lose tomorrow,” Hinata signed and spoke confidently.

Tsukishima tossed the ball up in the air before sticking it under his arm and signed, “ _Oh that’s right, this match is important for you two isn’t it? How about we take it easy on you?”_

“Take it easy on us?” Hinata shouted and completely forgot to sign, but Tsukishima must have understood because he let out a small laugh.

“It doesn’t matter if they take it easy on us or not, we will still win no matter what,” Kageyama replied his head tilted to the side a seriously pissed expression on his face.

Yamaguchi was interpreting for Tsukishima and when he finished, Tsukishima signed to Hinata and Yamaguchi, “ _Some confidence, I’m not surprised. One would expect it from a king.”_

“What did he say?” Kageyama asked glaring to Hinata.

“Umm,” Hinata glanced between the death glare on Kageyama and the frightening smirk on Tsukishima, “He said that you have some confidence, and that you would expect it from a king…”

“Why you!” Kageyama shouted and stepped forward to grab at Tsukishima. Hinata blocked him though and pushed into his stomach.

“What are you going to do Kageyama?” Hinata shouted. Kageyama seemed to realize that he couldn’t really have an argument with Tsukishima without involving everyone present and he didn’t really want to get in a fist fight. Even though Tsukishima’s smirk was asking for it.

Tsukishima let out a satisfied click when Kageyama turned away and then signed to Hinata, “ _He doesn’t like to be called the king then?”_

“ _No, I don’t understand it’s a cool nickname…”_ Hinata answered.

Tsukishima made another click of satisfaction, “ _Not if that nickname is the result of self centered tosses, that no one was there to spike….”_ Hinata turned to Kageyama who was standing with his back to everyone. It made sense now. Kageyama had watched no one show up to spike for him and now wouldn’t toss for Hinata because he believed he wouldn’t be able to spike just like his other teammates.

Hinata looked back to Tsukishima, “ _We will still beat you tomorrow.”_

Tsukishima tossed the ball in the air again, “ _I can’t wait.”_

Hinata liked to believe that maybe there was good in everyone but that had changed when he met Kageyama, there was still hope for him though… Maybe. But Tsukishima really was asking for it. Tsukishima tossed the ball up one more time and that was all it took for Hinata to soar up into the air and snatch the ball just before it landed in Tsukishima’s hand again.

“ _My name is Hinata by the way and Kageyama and I won’t lose,”_ Hinata signed to the shock stricken Tsukishima after dropping the ball to the ground. Tsukishima’s mouth only stayed agape for a second before he closed it and nodded, he turned around and motioned for Yamaguchi to follow him. Yamaguchi gave a small wave and with that the two new first years walked off into the night.

 

~~~

 

Hinata wondered if Daichi had done it on purpose to pair Hinata and Kageyama up with Tanaka. At first Hinata figured that it would be fine, Tanaka had hearing aids and could still hear. But apparently when Tanaka actually played in matches he took out his hearing aids to avoid damage. Lucky for Kageyama Hinata was on the team. But Kageyama was still arrogant and didn’t listen when Hinata tried to explain what Tanaka wanted to do or where he wanted to spike. Instead he told Hinata to tell Tanaka where to go.

“Kageyama this is exactly why we got kicked out in the first place,” Hinata grumbled about half way through the match.

“What do you want me to do, it is working isn’t it?” Kageyama asked glaring to Hinata.

Hinata clenched his fists, “Yea but you do want to be setter for the team, and that means knowing how to set with your team or do you want to be the King like Tsukishima said?”

Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s collar and glared at him, but he seemed to realize that maybe just maybe Hinata had a point. But then Hinata added, “And you can toss to me too.” With that Kageyama practically threw Hinata to the floor and marched back to his place with a huff.

The match continued with Hinata trying to help Kageyama understand where Tanaka best hit from and how he usually communicated with the setter. Tanaka got several good spikes out of this and despite his lack of hearing he still was very loud if not louder on the court when he got a spike through. He even ended up ripping his shirt off at one point and circling it over his head.

And so the match continued. And Hinata even managed to get an incredible toss from Kageyama even though the toss looked as though it was going to go to Tanaka. It was a learning process for everyone that ended the match with Hinata spiking a ball so fast with his eyes closed. It blew everyone away, and had Sugawara jealous of the skill level of his new teammates. They all still had plenty to learn but this was a start.

 

~~~

 

When the match ended with Kageyama, Hinata, and Tanaka’s victory the new first years were now officially members of the volleyball club. Shizumi brought them their new jackets and Hinata tried to tackle Tsukishima to get him to shake his hand, “They were teammates now damnit!”

All was well and then the door to the gym flew open and crashing in came Takeda, he fell to the floor then stood up a crumpled piece of paper in his hand, “A practice match!”

“Really?” Daichi asked, “Sensei, who is it with?”

“One of the prefectures top four,” Takeda answered and then stared over to a slightly confused looking group of three individuals, “Oh so sorry!” He instantly signed for the three hard of hearing team members.

“ _Wow who is it sensei?”_ Suga asked.

“It is Aoba Jousai,” Takeda answered, “But there is one condition to playing them… They requested that Kageyama play setter.”

An odd tension filled the gym and several eyes flew Kageyama’s direction and then to Suga.

“ _It’s fine,”_ Suga answered before anyone could say anything.

“ _Are you sure Suga-san?”_ Tanaka asked.

Suga took a breath before answering and he answered by speaking, “I want to see just how good Hinata and Kageyama’s attack will be against one of the best four.” The first years stared to Suga clearly taken aback by the fact that Suga had actually used his voice. But no one protested Suga after that. Hinata figured that Suga spoke when he really wanted to get his point across. It worked.

 

~~~

 

Kageyama wasn’t really sure how this was going to work but he chased after Sugawara anyway. He practically collided into him before he got his attention. When Suga turned to smile at him Kageyama realized that maybe he should have brought Hinata with him. Then he could at least interpret for him. This was dumb, Kageyama didn’t know sign language. But Suga seemed to understand and pulled out his phone and typed a message before passing it to Kageyama.

The message read, “ _If you speak regularly I can read your lips, I will use this to answer you.”_

Kageyama nodded and passed the phone back to Suga, he hesitated before trying to speak without making it too awkward, “I know that I only get to play setter by default this time next time I will work my way up to a starting position.”

Suga eyes widened and then Kageyama stared at Suga wondering if he had understood or not, but Suga began typing on his phone before passing a message, “ _I didn’t expect you to say something like this Kageyama, you are a much more talented setter than me.”_

Kageyama practically shouted, “You can’t fill the experience gap so easily… Plus trust of other players and such…” Kageyama wasn’t shouting anymore as he finished his statement, he was really mumbling and Suga could just barely guess what Kageyama had said.

Then Kageyama looked up to Suga, “I won’t lose.”

Suga smiled and reached out to pat Kageyama on the shoulder and spoke as well, “I won’t either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just like the intro to the whole AU, I may or may not add in more chapters to this particular fic, but there are going to be plenty of little stories to fill this AU so get ready!
> 
> And just some side notes Suga can lip read and he can speak but he is selective of who he lets know of these facts. Tanaka is hard of hearing and uses hearing aids, he can hear without them but only super high or low pitched sounds. And Tsukishima is Tsukishima... Don't want to give away too much yet, but I hope you all like this so far. 
> 
> Don't be shy to point out errors!
> 
> And if you want to talk about this AU or just Haikyuu in general hit me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MissyShadix) [Tumblr](http://missyshadix.tumblr.com/)


	2. Hey, Hey, Hey! Can you Hear me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto likes to cling to people. Why? Because he wants to find someone who won't try to detach. And Bokuto has finally found someone who won't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so last night after I posted the first part I decided to make this part of the series a multiple chapter thing. It will just kind of introduce all of the deaf/HOH characters that are on each team. 
> 
> So here is Fukurodani! 
> 
> Communication is a little different for this one as you will see but same as previous chapter italics=signing only. If someone is speaking and signing it will be mentioned before hand

When Akaashi Keiji joined the Fukurodani High School volleyball club he would never have guessed that the second year who ran straight to him with his ridiculously spiked and dyed hair, was deaf. In fact when the boy came to Akaashi and began shouting so loud Akaashi wondered if he was going to go deaf, Akaashi assumed the boy was just an over enthusiastic individual. Akaashi didn’t even know what to say to the boy, because he was shouting and grabbing onto Akaashi’s arms and Akaashi wasn’t even sure why he could not focus on what the boy was saying. Maybe he was just mesmerized by the boy’s wild hair, or noticing how strong his grip was, or how striking his eyes were. 

 

But just as Akaashi was going to try and focus in on what this second year was shouting another student came over and pulled the boy away from Akaashi, “Sorry about him,” the boy had tan hair much more normal than the other student, “He is just a little enthusiastic about new people.”

 

“It’s alright,” Akaashi shrugged, “But there are other first years?”

 

The boy laughed, “Bokuto-san likes to pick out one person he is sure will stick with him. Apparently you, little first year, are that lucky individual.”

 

“Stick with him?” Akaashi asked trying to decide what that could possibly mean. He noticed that this second year, Bokuto apparently, was looming over the boy in front of Akaashi and watching him carefully. 

 

“Oh yes, Bokuto likes to attach himself to someone, he does better that way,” the boy paused, “Konoha, by the way,” and stuck a hand out to Akaashi. 

 

“Akaashi Keiji,” Akaashi shook Konoha’s hand and gave a small smile. 

 

Konoha turned and pulled Bokuto forward, “This is Bokuto, sorry he was shouting earlier he likes to do that.” 

 

“It’s ok, I wasn’t really listening to it,” Akaashi replied, “I couldn’t really focus on it.” 

 

Konoha laughed, “He picked a good person to latch onto then!”

 

“I suppose so,” Akaashi turned his gaze to Bokuto. Bokuto had his eyes fixed on Akaashi and was watching him ever so intently. Bokuto was apparently surprisingly quiet when he wanted to be, that was one of the many things that Akaashi never would have guessed about him. 

 

“Oh,” Konoha slapped his hand to his forehead and then unlooped himself from Bokuto, he turned to Bokuto and began moving his hands into a variety of shapes and signals. Signs. Sign language. 

 

Akaashi watched slightly taken aback. Bokuto was deaf? Or maybe just hard of hearing and that was why he was shouting so loudly earlier. Akaashi knew that some individuals who were deaf were able to speak, so he wasn’t going to assume anything of Bokuto just yet. 

 

“Hey, hey, hey!!!” Bokuto suddenly shouted again after Konoha finished Akaashi flinched slightly but looked to Bokuto intently, ready to hear what he had to say, “Akaashi! Welcome to the club!!”

 

Akaashi gave a weak wave, “Hello…” He looked to Konoha, “Umm what else should I say?”

 

Konoha waved a hand at Akaashi, “Oh you don’t have to say anything, he can speak loud and clear, but he is completely and totally deaf.  And as far as talking with him, sign language is your best bet.”

 

“Oh…” Akaashi watched Bokuto deflate a little as he was being left out of what Konoha was telling Akaashi. Bokuto looked like a helpless child as he watched the two of them and Akaashi couldn’t help but feel sorry for Bokuto. It probably wasn’t easy for Bokuto, watching others communicate around him. He probably learned how to speak so that others would not leave him out. 

 

Akaashi turned a determined face to Konoha, “I will learn then.”

 

Konoha’s eyes widened, “You will? Most people usually back down from that challenge… I almost did myself but some of us have to be able to talk to him, even if it is just a little bit.”

 

“Yes, well I would like to be able to have a full conversation with him, just like you and I are talking now,” Akaashi motioned to Bokuto, “It’s not fair to leave him out like this.”

 

“No you’re right,” Konoha turned to Bokuto and grinned, and then exchanged a quick series of signs with Bokuto. Bokuto’s mood seemed to brighten considerably when Konoha finished. 

 

Bokuto turned back to Akaashi and grabbed him by the arms again, “You will learn sign language?!”

 

Even though Akaashi knew that Bokuto couldn’t hear him when Akaashi replied, he knew Bokuto understood, “Yes I promise.”

 

~~~

 

It did not take long for Akaashi to learn a great deal of things when he started at Fukurodani. For one, the night after his first volleyball practice he went ahead and found countless youtube videos and ordered a few books off of amazon so that he could learn sign language. Then as the beginning of the semester turned to the middle Akaashi learned more about Bokuto. Bokuto was an outstanding player. He was a very skilled spiker, and Akaashi felt honored that he got to toss for him. That is how he felt at first that is. 

 

It didn’t take long before Akaashi witnessed one of Bokuto’s famous mood swings. Apparently they were so famous that the team even had a name for Bokuto’s low spirits. His dejected mode. 

 

Akaashi had been very unnerved the first time he watched Bokuto’s spirits crash and burn the way that they did. It was a practice match against a pretty decent school and the players seemed to be targeting Bokuto as far as blocking went, because Bokuto certainly was one of Fukurodani’s strongest spikers. About halfway through the second set the opponents had Bokuto cornered, and he hit the ball with an enormous amount of strength and it didn’t break through the block. 

 

So far when something like this had happened Akaashi would watch Bokuto get a little huffy but then break through the next one. But today it did not seem like Bokuto was going to do that. Bokuto glared to the ground and clenched his fists. The team went silent clearly holding their breath. Akaashi didn’t know what to expect but at the time he would never have been ready for what Bokuto shouted at Akaashi. 

 

“PLEASE DON’T TOSS TO ME THE REST OF THE MATCH!” Bokuto shouted. Akaashi stared to Bokuto stunned. Bokuto was usually the one to beg for another toss, and even get slightly peeved when Akaashi wouldn’t toss to him, and now he was requesting not to spike for the rest of the match. 

 

Sarukui patted Akaashi on the back, “Just listen to him.”

 

Akaashi turned to him confused, “Really?”

 

“He does this sometimes,” Sarukui shrugged, “It just takes a little time don’t worry.”

 

Akaashi bit the edge of his lip as Sarukui walked back to his place. Akaashi moved over to Bokuto and tapped him on the shoulder, Bokuto looked to him and Akaashi didn’t think it was possible for someone’s hair to reflect their mood, but Bokuto’s normally sky high hair was drooping. 

 

Akaashi signed out the best he could, “ _ Ok, I won’t toss to you again. But when you are ready I will.”  _

 

Bokuto seemed to understand and he actually spoke at the level someone might normally speak at, “Thanks Akaashi.” 

 

~~~

 

It was the summer break and Akaashi was sitting on top of the grassy hill that Fukurodani had just avoided taking any penalties that day running up. The sun was setting so the warm sticky air was actually starting to cool off. Bokuto was laying in the grass next to Akaashi, his legs were spread wide, his eyes closed, and his hands were resting behind the back of his head. Akaashi watched Bokuto’s chest rise and fall, for being deaf these silent moments with Bokuto were actually pretty rare. The third years and other second years all were impressed with how long Akaashi was able to “stick it out” with Bokuto. Akaashi found this kind of rude. There was nothing wrong with Bokuto. 

 

Sure Bokuto was loud, surprisingly so. Bokuto also had mood swings comparable to riding a rollercoaster. And encouraging Bokuto through a match was sometimes like trying to defuse a bomb. But Akaashi was not going to give up on Bokuto. Because behind all of his little quirks and his persona Akaashi saw a very very lonely teenager who only acted the way he did because he wanted to be just like everyone else and he wanted to be included just like everyone else was. 

 

It made Akaashi wonder if Bokuto had been deaf his whole life. The way that Bokuto acted it seemed like he was a talker and he was a people person. And now Bokuto was robbed of the one thing he really needed to be with people the way that he wanted to. It didn’t help that Bokuto’s personality was an interesting one to deal with deaf or not. And because he was deaf now, or always had been, it was very easy for people to ignore him. 

 

It had pained Akaashi and only encouraged him to learn more faster when he watched the third years on the team simply ignore Bokuto when he added his two cents on something. Or sign something totally and completely wrong just to get Bokuto to stop talking. It was one of the many triggers to causing Bokuto to go into his dejected mode. Akaashi did see though that the second years weren’t as hard on Bokuto as the third years. Konoha and Sarukui in particular seemed to know enough sign language to keep Bokuto at bay and keep him company. None of the other first years though, were learning sign language. 

 

A soft prod to Akaashi’s calf made him leave his distracted thoughts, he stared down to see Bokuto smiling up to him, he spoke, “What are you thinking about?”

 

Akaashi looked away from Bokuto pulling his lips in a tight line. He did want to know Bokuto better, he didn’t want the spiker to feel so alone all the time. He wanted Bokuto to feel safe and feel ok with deciding to cling to Akaashi. So he turned back to Bokuto and then pointed to him. 

 

Bokuto’s eyes widened and he propped up on his elbows, “You were thinking about me?”

 

Akaashi nodded, “ _ I was just wondering, have you always been deaf?” _

 

Bokuto looked away from Akaashi and Akaashi was worried he would be the reason that Bokuto would go dejected but Bokuto just sat up all the way up and it was one of the rare instances when Bokuto used sign language, “ _ I was born hearing… When I was six I caught a really bad case of m-e-n-i-n-g-i-t-i-s (meningitis)...” _

 

Akaashi frowned, “ _ I’m so sorry that must have been hard.” _

 

Bokuto shrugged, and he spoke softly, “It was different… I was a talker my mom could never get me to stop, but then suddenly I couldn’t hear. I didn’t know what to do. I shouted hoping maybe I would hear my voice again. But I never did…”

 

Akaashi watched as Bokuto’s eyes suddenly watered up, Akaashi didn’t hesitate to pull Bokuto into him. Bokuto set his head on Akaashi’s shoulder and sniffed heavily letting the tears fall down his cheeks. Obviously Bokuto had never told anyone about this. Why else would it make him this upset?

 

Bokuto coughed through his tears and then spoke again, “I don’t even know what I sound like anymore… My mom sent me to classes and they helped me learn how to talk again but I hated it… What was the point if I couldn’t even hear my own voice and…” Bokuto shook a little and wiped hard at his eyes, “No one wanted to talk to me anymore anyways…”

 

Akaashi squeezed Bokuto closer and rubbed his arm around the spiker slowly up and down Bokuto’s arm. Akaashi tried not to think about how nice Bokuto’s arms felt. This was not the time to be thinking those things. 

 

Akaashi pulled Bokuto back and then signed, “ _ I will always talk to you Bokuto-san, and I will listen to you.” _

 

Bokuto let out a sound that was a mixture between a cough and laugh, “You will?”

 

Akaashi made a small smile, “ _ Of course, I like talking to you.” _

 

Bokuto smiled but then he frowned again glaring down to the ground and for the first time since he had known Bokuto Akaashi listened to him mumble, “You’re just saying that.”

 

Akaashi reached out and redirected Bokuto’s gaze, “ _ I like talking to you, I like your voice, you don’t bother me Bokuto-san.” _

 

It seemed that the last string of signs was all Bokuto needed because suddenly Akaashi was having the life squeezed out of him by the second year. Akaashi was stiff for a moment at the sudden contact but then a smile spread on his lips. Akaashi was glad that Bokuto decided to cling to him. Because if he hadn’t Akaashi was sure that Bokuto would never have felt this happy in his life. Akaashi pulled a hand up and patted it on Bokuto’s ridiculous hair. To Akaashi’s surprise Bokuto’s hair wasn’t gelled at all. Bokuto certainly was just full of surprises. 

 

~~~

 

The next surprise came to Akaashi the next day at the summer training camp. Akaashi had heard that supposedly one more team would be joining them, they had needed one extra day before they came though. When the team all clad in red entered the gym Bokuto’s spirits soared through the roof. Akaashi didn’t understand why until after they finished their morning drills and Bokuto sprinted over to the new team and literally flew into the arms of one of the team members. It was a fairly tall individual with bed head for days. 

 

For some reason the action made Akaashi’s stomach tighten in odd ways. At some point Akaashi had assigned himself to be Bokuto’s personal handler and walked over to the new team. He found Bokuto and the bedheaded individual exchanging conversation. Akaashi was slightly taken aback. This boy was signing to Bokuto and Bokuto was happily signing and shouting back. 

 

Akaashi moved closer to them and then Bokuto noticed Akaashi and suddenly Akaashi was thrust right into the bedhead, “Kuroo this is Akaashi!”

 

The bedhead, Kuroo, looked down to Akaashi, “Nice to meet you,” Akaashi must have looked confused because Kuroo continued, “I’m not deaf, but I know the language.”

 

“Oh,” is all Akaashi said as he pulled back from Kuroo. 

 

“Kuroo!” Bokuto shouted and both Kuroo and Akaashi redirected their gaze to the enthusiastic second year, “Akaashi is learning sign language!”

 

Kuroo smirked to Akaashi, “You are are you?”

 

“Yes,” Akaashi answered and backed up so that he could sign for Bokuto, he didn’t want to leave him out of the conversation, “I don’t want to deny Bokuto-san the ability to have a conversation.”

 

“Wow you’re good,” Kuroo smiled, he too started signing as he spoke, “I started learning in elementary school.”

 

“Oh?” Akaashi asked. 

 

“Yes in fact,” Kuroo paused and surveyed his fellow teammates until he found who he was looking for, he cupped his hands and shouted almost as loud as Bokuto, “KENMA!” Akaashi glanced in the direction Kuroo was shouting and saw a boy with his roots showing turn slowly and gave a death glare to Kuroo. Akaashi noted that this other boy, Kenma, was not that far from the three of them. 

 

Kenma sulked over to them a cell phone in his hands, Akaashi noted a gaming app open as Kenma passed him. Kenma glared to Kuroo and then made a small wave to Bokuto. 

 

“This is Kenma,” Kuroo explained, “I have known him since we were kids.”

 

“Kenma is deaf too!” Bokuto shouted answering the question that was lingering in Akaashi. Why Kuroo had started to learn sign language. For his best friend, it seemed. 

 

“No,” Kenma replied very monotone, “Deaf,” he pointed to his right ear, “Almost deaf,” he pointed to his left ear. 

 

“Hard of hearing I think is the politically correct term,” Kuroo stated standing a little straighter. 

 

“I don’t really care,” Kenma shrugged, he looked to Akaashi, and signed as he asked, “Are you deaf too?”

 

“No,” Akaashi didn’t know how well Kenma could hear so he signed, if anyone did ask he would say it was for Bokuto’s sake, “Just learning sign language for Bokuto.”

 

The corner of Kenma’s lip twitched upwards, “That’s sweet of you.”

 

Akaashi felt his face going warm and it didn’t help that Bokuto came over and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, “Akaashi is the greatest isn’t he?”

 

Akaashi shoved Bokuto off of him, “That’s nice Bokuto-san…” Bokuto rolled his eyes and then he shifted over to Kenma obviously wanting to get in on whatever game the boy was playing on his phone. As Kenma tried to get Bokuto off of his shoulder, Kuroo came closer to Akaashi. 

 

“I met Bokuto last year,” Kuroo started, “I could tell that his teammates weren’t exactly trying very hard to learn how to communicate with him. I felt bad for him and knew he needed someone who he could talk to. I have spent time with him since last year, it felt like I was his only real friend. But now,” Kuroo smiled down to Akaashi, “It looks like he found a better friend than me, I’m almost jealous.”

 

~~~

 

“ _ Co-captain?” _ Akaashi asked very alarmed. 

 

“ _ Yes, please Akaashi!!!”  _ Bokuto begged. 

 

The year was coming to an end and Bokuto had been elected captain for the next year. Akaashi had not believed it at first, he thought it was some kind of sick joke by the third years. But they were serious. Apparently it was an apology for being so tough on Bokuto and never really giving him a chance. Akaashi didn’t know if he was ok with that fact either, but the other second years agreed that Bokuto would be an excellent captain. He was able to bring the team’s spirits up, he was able to get everyone’s attention, he was very passionate about what he did, he was an amazing volleyball player, and even if it didn’t seem like everyone reciprocated it Bokuto cared a great deal about his team. 

 

And now here they were with Bokuto begging for Akaashi to be his co-captain. Akaashi didn’t think it was fair of the other second years. But a little piece of Akaashi was telling him that he would be a better co-captain to Bokuto to any of the others. 

 

Akaashi let out a sigh, “ _ Alright, I will do it.” _

 

Bokuto almost leapt into Akaashi’s arms but Akaashi held him back. Instead Bokuto jumped up and down a little as he replied, “ _ Akaashi this is going to be great! We will be the best leaders of this team!” _

 

“ _ I agree,” _ Akaashi smiled and then added, “ _ I think that we should make it mandatory that everyone learn enough sign language so they can have at least a small conversation with you.” _

 

“ _ That’s ok Akaashi,”  _ Bokuto waved the idea off, “ _ Besides I have you to talk to.” _

 

Akaashi grabbed one of Bokuto’s hands and with his free one signed, “ _ Don’t you want to be able to talk to people again?” _

 

Bokuto stared at Akaashi his eyes wide, he spoke this time his voice very soft, “Akaashi…”

 

Akaashi felt the air getting suddenly very thick and warm so he let go of Bokuto’s hand and pulled back, “ _ Come on captain, we have third years to say goodbye to.” _

 

Bokuto shook his head and then nodded, “Right!”

 

~~~

  
The new first years flooded nervously into the gym and Akaashi stood next to Bokuto watching them. Akaashi remembered only a year ago he had been snatched from his fellow classmates and shouted at. At the time he didn’t know what was happening to him. But as Akaashi let his gaze travel to the third year next to him he couldn’t help but smile. At first he was terrified that he would never be able to talk to Bokuto, never be able to understand him, never really be his friend… But because Bokuto chose to cling to Akaashi a year ago, the pair of them had gained a friend that would do anything for the other. And Akaashi was never going to let Bokuto detach himself from him. And even if the others had encouraged Akaashi to just let Bokuto go like everyone else did, Akaashi was not losing someone like Bokuto that easily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was debating putting Nekoma in before Fukurodani but I think it will actually end up making more sense this way. So yay now we have deaf Bokuto! And we had a little taste of hard of hearing Kenma. (there will be more of him in the next chap) 
> 
> And don't be shy to point errors!
> 
> Also feel free to shout about this AU or Haikyuu with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MissyShadix) [Tumblr](http://missyshadix.tumblr.com/)


	3. Where would you be if it wasn't for me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma never had friends and Kuroo couldn't seem to stay with his, but the pair of them together makes a duo that will last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo hoo! Last chapter of the introduction to the series! Nekoma!!! Somehow this chapter ended up being the longest not quite sure why that happened. Haha, but I had fun writing this one. 
> 
> Just a note I only made Nekoma and Fukurodani have backstories that travel further back in time than Karasuno because Karasuno had an intro that was easy to work around, these two teams we didn't really get that so I made them up! 
> 
> Again Italicized only = sign language and speaking and signing will be mentioned before hand :) 
> 
> Here's Nekoma!

Another new school. How many would Kuroo Tetsuro have to go to in his life? His mom promised that this one would be the last. Well she had promised the one before that and the one before that, she said they would all be the last. How many friends would Kuroo make this time and have to leave behind? At this point Kuroo was almost to the point of forgetting the whole friend thing, what was the point if he was just going to move again? 

 

It was the same practiced speech that it would have seemed Kuroo’s life was scripted, “Hello I’m Kuroo Tetsuro, I just moved, and now I go to this school.” Another teacher promising that everyone would be welcoming of Kuroo and Kuroo was behind another new desk learning new things from another new teacher. This elementary school was smaller than the last four he had been to. And this one had a few after school sports clubs, not usually common in an elementary school. But it was one of the only things Kuroo had been looking forward to when his mother told him what school he would be going to now. This school also had a volleyball club. 

 

The first day was always the worst. The day dragged on. Kuroo had no one to talk with during breaks. And at this school it did not seem that anyone wanted to make the effort to be friends with the new kid. So Kuroo was left alone to think about what the volleyball club would be like. He had started playing two schools ago but hadn’t played at the last school. He still practiced though, it was a good activity to have when you didn’t have anyone to talk to. 

 

The lunch bell rang and the three upper levels of students were allowed to go to lunch. The weather was nice so Kuroo decided outside would be his best bet. He walked behind a group of boys who had seemed like they would be willing to let Kuroo sit with them. But evidently they were not really fond of Kuroo and took up the seats at the lunch table just obnoxiously enough so that Kuroo could not sit with them. 

 

Kuroo bit on his lips as he looked around the rest of the small group of outside picnic tables. Most of them were full, all of them except for one. A boy much smaller than Kuroo with long dark hair was sitting with a brown paper bag next to him and his face buried into a small hand held gaming device. Kuroo decided the video game kid it was. 

 

Kuroo stopped in front of the table and asked, “Do you mind if I join you?” The boy must have not heard or must have not cared because he didn’t acknowledge Kuroo. Kuroo shifted his weight on his feet and then sat down quickly. The boy in front of him finally looked up, he made a small nod to Kuroo before going back to his game. 

 

“What are you playing?” Kuroo asked as he pulled out his lunch. The boy didn’t acknowledge Kuroo again. Maybe the boy was focused? Or he just wasn’t the chatty type. Kuroo decided to let it go and began his lunch. As he ate he noticed no one else came to join Kuroo or the boy. Kuroo also noticed that the boy did not touch his own lunch, he must be really dedicated to the game he was playing. That or the boy just wasn’t hungry. 

 

Then something caught Kuroo’s eye, a small device was sitting next to the boy’s lunch sack. It was tan, it had a few small buttons on the bulkier portion and what looked like a small headphone attached to the other end. A hearing aid? 

 

Kuroo reached over and tapped the boy lightly on the hand, the boy looked up raising an eyebrow, Kuroo pointed what he assumed was a hearing aid and asked, “Is that yours?”

 

The boy followed Kuroo’s gaze then looked back to his game. Kuroo figured the boy was going to ignore him again but instead the boy appeared to have paused his game and set the device down he picked it up and looped it behind his left ear and pressed it more firmly in place. 

 

“Yes it’s mine,” the boy answered, “Who are you?”

 

“Kuroo Tetsuro,” Kuroo grinned, “I just moved here.”

 

“No wonder,” the boy let out an exaggerated breath. 

 

“What do you mean?” Kuroo asked watching as the boy finally opened his own lunch. 

 

“No one ever sits with me,” the boy replied.

 

“Is it because…” Kuroo hesitated but found himself gesturing towards the boy’s ear. 

 

The boy shrugged, “Maybe, I don’t really mind though.”

 

“Oh,” Kuroo just watched the boy eat for a moment before asking, “What’s your name?”

 

The boy paused between his current bite of food and stared to Kuroo for a moment before answering, “Kozume… Kenma.”

 

“Nice to meet you Kenma,” Kuroo grinned. Kenma only nodded and Kuroo continued, “So you like videogames?” Kenma only nodded again. Kenma certainly was the chatty type. 

 

“Do you like to do anything else?” Kuroo asked, Kenma shrugged, “Do you like sports?”

 

At this Kuroo got a response, “No they are tiring. And you have to talk to people to play a sport.”

 

“Well you are talking to me,” Kuroo grinned, “What’s the difference?”

 

Kenma set down his chopsticks and reached behind his left ear, “Because without this,” Kenma pulled the hearing aid out, “It’s hard… To talk…” Without his hearing aid Kenma’s voice changed. And Kuroo could tell it made Kenma uncomfortable. But then Kenma did have the hearing aid out earlier. Maybe his other classmates knew that Kenma was unlikely to speak with it out. Certainly was an effective way to avoid conversation. 

 

Kenma stuck his hearing aid back in, “It’s no fun playing sports if you can’t hear or talk…”

 

“But you can,” Kuroo encouraged, “Hey I was thinking of playing on the club volleyball team, wanna join me? It will be fun!” 

 

“No,” Kenma grumbled, “That’s a team sport.”

 

“Aren’t all sports team sports though?” Kuroo asked wondering about the other club options. 

 

“That’s the point,” Kenma answered and went back to his lunch. Kuroo wasn’t sure what to say so he too went back to his lunch. Kenma must have noticed Kuroo’s deflated spirits and suddenly added, “At home I use sign language. It’s the easiest for me. I hate this stupid hearing aid… But no one else knows sign language.”

 

At this Kuroo brightened, “What if I learn?”

 

“What?” Kenma asked his eyes widening. 

 

“What if I learn sign language?” Kuroo smiled, “Then will you join the volleyball team with me?”

 

A very small smile spread on Kenma’s lips, “If you do I will play any sport you want.”

 

Kuroo smirked, “Why? You only have to play volleyball….”

 

Kenma looked to the table between them, “Because…” The bell rang signaling the end of the lunch hour, Kenma looked up and quickly began cleaning up after himself. He shoved his gaming device into his uniform pocket. Kuroo quickly began tidying up as well. 

 

He dashed after Kenma who was already halfway back inside the school by the time Kuroo had gathered up all of his trash, “Kenma wait!”

 

Kenma stopped and looked back to Kuroo, “I’ll see you tomorrow then I guess?”

 

Even if Kuroo wasn’t going to be at this school next year, he was glad that today at this school he met one person, a friend. Kuroo smiled, “Sure, see you Kenma.”

 

~~~

 

“KENMA!!” Kuroo shouted running over to the familiar face among the new first years parading into the gym, Kenma looked up to Kuroo and rolled his eyes, Kuroo held up his hands, “ _ Look I have an impact on you!” _

 

_ “What?”  _ Kenma asked. 

 

“ _ You joined without me even asking!”  _ Kuroo signed excitedly. 

 

“I said I would if you learned sign language,” Kenma shrugged then signed, “ _ I don’t know what you’re so happy about…” _

 

Kuroo looped an arm around Kenma’s neck, “Still moody as always.”

 

“Why are you talking like this?” Kenma asked, “ _ I saw you two weeks ago.” _

 

Kuroo faked wiping a tear away, “Because Kenma two weeks ago you were very against joining the volleyball team.”

 

Kenma shrugged, “ _ Guess you have an impact on me.”  _

 

~~~

 

In middle school Kenma started playing more regularly as a setter. Kenma didn’t want to say he enjoyed volleyball, in all honesty he had no opinion on the sport. It was tiring. He always had to figure out how to communicate with everyone. He had to interact with five people at a time. He had to do drills. He had to run. It was exhausting. But there were some benefits to playing. 

 

Kenma got to spend time with his friend, his closest friend, Kuroo. Because he was with Kuroo, Kenma was shoved into everyone else’s lives and made more friends that way. Kenma was also starting to become a little more comfortable going around without his hearing aid in and using sign more frequently. Because Kuroo was very insistent on people learning sign language around Kenma. Never in his life before had someone cared that he was included or cared if Kenma was able to communicate comfortably or not. 

 

By his third year of middle school Kenma was able to go around, not only to just the volleyball club practices but also just out and about without his hearing aid. Sure he still couldn’t hear 100% in his left ear, it was about at 35%, but somehow Kuroo convinced him that he could still function with that minimal hearing ability. Kenma started actually trying to hear without his hearing aid, he became more observant of how people spoke around him, he started to learn how to use lip reading as well as his diminished hearing, and he went to the habit of speaking and signing at the same time. 

 

Kenma never thought that the boy with crazy bed head who had insisted on Kenma joining the after school volleyball team would have made an impact on his life, but Kuroo had. But Kenma was never going to admit that to Kuroo. Kenma knew Kuroo far too well, if he ever said anything to Kuroo about how grateful he was for having him as a friend Kenma would never “hear” the end of it. 

 

~~~

 

“KENMA!!” Kuroo shouted dashing over to Kenma. Kenma was sitting outside the convenience store another new video game open in front of him. Kenma let the corners of his mouth twitch. Kuroo always shouted to get Kenma’s attention. He really didn’t need to shout as loudly as he did. But it was one of the many things that Kuroo did for Kenma that Kenma didn’t want to change. 

 

Kuroo stopped next to Kenma and glanced at his game before beginning, “You are never going to believe this…” Kuroo was slightly out of breath from running from wherever he had just come from. The bus station maybe? Kuroo watched Kenma for a moment and realized that he was on Kenma’s bad side. It only made a little bit of difference, especially when Kuroo was this close but Kenma was choosing to ignore Kuroo at this moment because he was going to beat this level. 

 

Kuroo moved to Kenma’s left side and spoke again, “Guess what?”

 

Kenma watched as his character died on his screen, his hands tightened around the device as the  _ GAME OVER _ red letters flashed in front of him, Kenma sighed and then turned to Kuroo, he freed one of his hands, “ _ What?” _

 

Finally satisfied with Kenma’s level of attention Kuroo began his story, he alternated between signing and just speaking when he wasn’t sure of the signs, “ _ So at N-e-k-o-m-a ( _ Nekoma) _ I joined the volleyball team obviously but you will never guess who one of the teammates is!” _

 

“Who?” Kenma asked not really in the mood for playing one of Kuroo’s extensive guessing games. 

 

“ _ Well his name is Y-a-k-u  _ (Yaku)  _ but he is totally deaf!”  _ Kuroo was actually shouting when he finished signing. Maybe he thought this fact would make Kenma more excited but Kenma’s expression didn’t really change. 

 

“ _ That’s cool, lucky you know sign then,” _ Kenma replied shrugging and restarting his game. 

 

Kuroo’s lips pulled into a flat line, “Oh come on I thought at least that would make you excited.”

 

“Why would it make me excited?” Kenma asked not looking from his game. 

“I don’t know…” Kuroo ran a hand through his hair, “Another person almost like you for when you come to Nekoma next year…”

 

Kenma looked away from his game resulting in another death to his character he freed a hand again, “ _ What makes you think I will still play volleyball next year?” _

 

Kuroo let out a laugh before signing, “ _ Kenma come on you are co-captain at the middle school what makes you think you won’t play volleyball next year?” _

 

A scowl covered Kenma’s face, “ _ Why did I ever let you convince me to play volleyball?” _

 

“Don’t lie Kenma,” Kuroo laughed again, “ _ You love it!” _

 

“ _ Do not,”  _ Kenma signed in protest.

 

“ _ Do too,” _ Kuroo smirked. 

 

“ _ Do not.” _

 

“ _ Do too.” _

 

~~~

 

Of all the people Kenma ever met over a summer break, Kuroo bringing over Bokuto Kotarou certainly topped the list for strange individuals. Apparently Nekoma’s volleyball club spent a week of the summer break training with a variety of other schools from the Tokyo prefecture. Fukurodani, Bokuto’s school, was one of them. 

 

Kenma realized for many reasons why Kuroo was drawn to Bokuto. One, Bokuto and Kuroo had similar tastes in hairstyles. Not in the sense of how they were styled but rather that they both looked ridiculous. Two, Bokuto was a loud, joking, over the top personality. Now when Kenma first met Kuroo he never would have thought Kuroo was drawn to those personalities but as time passed Kenma learned that Kuroo was just a slightly less loud over enthusiastic individual. Three, Bokuto was completely and totally deaf. And like Kenma Bokuto had been alone without many to talk to when Kuroo first met him.

 

“Partially deaf?!” Bokuto shouted. That was something Kenma was not really expecting when Kuroo had texted Kenma saying he was bringing over a new deaf friend he had met. Deaf friend. Kenma had assumed maybe he was going to meet Yaku from Nekoma. But instead he met Bokuto, who ran into Kenma’s house and grabbed him and shouted. He shouted. Kenma assumed by what Bokuto shouted that Kuroo had already told Bokuto what Kenma was like.  

 

Kenma backed away from Bokuto and tried to free his arms from the boy’s very impressive grip, but evidently Bokuto was not letting Kenma get  away that easily. Kuroo came over and set a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder, Bokuto turned and seemed to get the message that maybe he was invading Kenma’s personal space too much. 

 

“Sorry Kenma,” Bokuto shouted. Was Bokuto shouting for Kenma’s sake? Or was he just a shouter?

 

“You…” Kenma caught himself and signed, “ _ You speak?” _

 

“Yes!” Bokuto beamed and set his hands on his hips, “But I “listen” by signing.”

 

Kenma nodded. In Kenma’s life he only met a few other people like him. Be that they were completely deaf or hard of hearing like him. Kenma’s parents had tried to get him to go to schools with more students “like him” but Kenma didn’t want to be singled out that way. In the end though even at a school of all hearing students he was still singled out, if not more for being who he was. Maybe the reason he went to a hearing school was because at least he knew there no one would make an effort to talk to him.

 

Still Kenma had met a couple other deaf and hard of hearing children. Mostly because his parents still thought he ought to have friends and they figured the best way for Kenma to make friends was to force him into meeting people like him. It didn’t really work considering Kenma never spoke to any of the people he met again. The point being, when he met the other deaf and hard of hearing students he never met one who could speak quite like Bokuto. 

 

There was one student who could speak but it was not their prefered method of communication. He had also met students who were lip readers. Kenma was getting better at that skill though he did have an unfair advantage over anyone who was completely deaf. He could still hear. And even still being able to hear lip reading and speaking were difficult tasks for Kenma. He had no idea how Bokuto, who could not hear at all, was able to speak so clearly and so confidently. 

 

“Bokuto, is pretty much the ace for Fukurodani,” Kuroo signed and explained. 

 

Kenma nodded, “ _ That’s impressive.” _

 

Kuroo signed and continued, “You should see his spikes! When you come to play next summer Kenma it will blow you away.”

 

Again with that, “ _ What if I don’t play volleyball?” _

 

“What?!” Bokuto shouted, “How could you… Say such a thing?!”

 

“ _ He always says that,”  _ Kuroo answered for Kenma, “ _ But he will play next year, I know it.” _

 

Kenma’s lips curved in an odd way as he stared at the boys in front of him. Kenma hated how well Kuroo knew him. Because even if volleyball was exhausting, it was all he had. And Kuroo knew that, maybe even better than Kenma did. 

  
  
  


~~~

 

“ _ So you aren’t completely deaf?”  _ The second year in front of Kenma asked watching Kenma carefully. 

 

_ “No,”  _ Kenma pointed to his left ear, “ _ I can still hear out of this one.” _

 

The second year, Yaku, nodded, “ _ I was born deaf… I can’t imagine what it is like to hear, even just a little bit.” _

 

Kenma shrugged, “ _ I have a hearing aid, but I prefer less noise… It’s easier I guess.” _

 

_ “Everyone is different,”  _ Yaku smiled, “ _ I have a few other friends who would give anything to be able to hear… To me, I don’t really mind it.” _

 

“ _ I like it quieter-”  _ Kenma’s signs were cut off by the customary shouting by Kuroo to get his attention. His name hung in the air and Kenma rolled his eyes, but he finished his message to Yaku, “ _ But some people like to make sure that I’m not always in silence.” _

 

“Kenma,” Kuroo repeated once Kenma turned around to face his friend, “I see you met Yaku.”

 

Kenma nodded to Yaku, “Yes.”

 

“ _ Lucky Kuroo met you,”  _ Yaku signed gesturing between Kuroo and Kenma. 

 

Kenma signed and asked, “Why?”

 

“ _ Well where would you be if you two had never met?” _ Yaku asked smiling. 

 

Kuroo slung an arm over Kenma’s shoulder and forgot to sign as he spoke happily, “I am sure his face would be glued to his video games more than it already is!”

 

Yaku didn’t make any protest to not knowing what Kuroo had said he merely smiled and watched Kenma’s irritated grimace falter slightly. Yaku could tell Kenma wasn’t one for displaying all of his emotions but it was the in the brief moments when he did show emotions that Yaku was sure everyone could tell what Kenma was feeling. Kenma may seem like he is constantly irritated with Kuroo’s antics, but Yaku knew he was right in assuming that if Kenma had never met Kuroo Kenma would be a lot more unhappy than he pretends to be now. 

 

~~~

 

“ _ We are the body's blood–flow smoothly and circulate oxygen so the brain functions normally _ ,” Kuroo signed to everyone and everyone nodded when he finished. Kenma hated that little pre-game speech. It was annoying, he knew that it was about him. Kuroo always said that even if Kenma didn’t always focus all of his energy on playing the game he was the most observant player. 

 

“Why do we still do that?” Kenma asked as he trudged onto the court behind Kuroo. Kuroo stopped and Kenma nearly ran into his friend. 

 

“Because it works,” Kuroo signed and answered turning slightly. 

 

Kenma’s eyebrows knit together as he glared at Kuroo, “Fine,” he passed Kuroo and signed on the way, “ _ I still don’t like it.”  _

 

Kuroo laughed after Kenma as they took their positions on the court, “You know I know when you are lying.”

 

~~~

 

It wasn’t exactly a training camp, not exactly. More like a little weekend away that happened to involve playing volleyball. Kenma had wandered off, on accident. He was playing a new game on his phone, he was bound to be distracted. At first he had been listening to Kuroo as they walked off to where they were staying. Then they stopped and Kenma kept walking. He didn’t really notice that he was alone until he was on a street by himself with no one in sight. Well maybe he would get out of practice today. He knew that wouldn’t be the case. Kuroo was like his mom, he would come running soon enough. 

 

For now though, Kenma plopped against the chain link fence and continued with his game. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed and he didn’t really care. He knew he wasn’t going to be left here alone forever. He figured not moving was better than wandering off and getting further lost. 

 

A muffled voice caught his attention, he couldn’t tell what they said, so he knew it wasn’t Kuroo. He looked up to see a very short boy running over to him, he had bright red hair. He was waving at Kenma. The boy wasn’t close enough yet so Kenma couldn’t see or hear what he was saying. 

 

Kenma looked back to his phone and then the boy was right next to him, “What are you doing?” The boy was far too friendly for Kenma’s liking. 

 

Kenma didn’t know how to respond, “Got lost.”

 

“Oh,” the boy moved closer to Kenma, “You aren’t from around here are you? I have never seen red jerseys before.”

 

“No,” Kenma answered, Kenma glanced over to see the boy squat down and stare at Kenma’s phone. This boy clearly had no idea how to act around strangers. 

 

“Is that fun?” The boy asked pointing to the phone. 

 

Kenma shrugged, “It passes the time.”

 

Kenma figured maybe that the boy would notice that Kenma didn’t speak as clearly as the average individual. Kenma was lucky that the boy was on his left side so he could hear him pretty well, but that didn’t change his speech pattern. Of course he didn’t have his hearing aid with him but it wouldn’t have made a difference. The boy shifted closer to Kenma, it seemed he had noticed how different from the “normal” person Kenma sounded when he spoke. 

 

“Are you hard of hearing?” The boy asked, Kenma turned to look the boy in the face and noticed that he wasn’t judging he was asking innocently. 

 

Kenma felt his face heat up, “Umm yeah…”

 

Kenma was surprised to see the boy jump excitedly and start signing, “ _ Do you use sign? My sister is hard of hearing.”  _

 

Kenma freed up one of his hands from his phone, “ _ I do.” _

 

The boy seemed to have noticed Kenma’s gym bag next because he asked, “ _ You play volleyball?” _

 

Kenma followed the boy’s gaze and nodded, “ _ I play setter.”  _

 

“Whoa!” The boy shouted, then continued, “ _ One of our setters is deaf… Actually we have three players who are hard of hearing, two are completely deaf.” _

 

“ _ Our libero is deaf,” _ Kenma stated, he was surprised by the number of deaf volleyball players there were. Then Kenma asked, “ _ What position do you play?” _

 

“Middle blocker,” the boy mumbled and lucky he was close otherwise Kenma wouldn’t have understood him.

 

“ _ What’s wrong with that?” _ Kenma asked.

 

“ _ I want to be the ace… But right now I’m just a decoy,” _ the boy sighed then he added, “ _ I’m Hinata by the way. Hinata Shoyou.”  _

 

“Kozume,” Kenma mumbled, “Kenma.”

 

“What-” Hinata started to ask, but was interrupted by a very loud shout. 

 

“KENMA!” Kenma looked up and saw Kuroo sprinting up the hill. Kenma rolled his eyes and stood. 

  
“See you later Shoyou,” Kenma waved to Hinata as he went to join Kuroo. Kuroo was lecturing Kenma about how dangerous it was to be wandering off. Kenma didn’t see it but he could feel Hinata’s confused and curious gaze on his back. Hinata didn’t notice the team name of Kenma’s school, but Kenma had seen his. Karasuno High School, it looks like he would be meeting the team full of deaf players tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that wraps up the introductions of the deaf characters we will see throughout this AU… There may or may not be one or two more who will make appearances, but I am still deciding and if I do throw them in it will make sense to add them into other fics. 
> 
> Ok also Kenma is probably one of the more difficult characters to write because of how his hearing impairment affects him. But to summarize kind of, Kenma was born completely deaf in his right ear and very hearing impaired in his left ear. He does have a hearing aid but is very annoyed by it and prefers the near silence that his condition gives him over the aided hearing. When he was younger he only kept the hearing aid in because he did not like the way his voice sounded with it out. Overtime he becomes more comfortable speaking without it and going about life without it. There are instances when he still will use it, school primarily. But when he is with his friends, his family, or just out and about (especially with someone else) he will leave his hearing aid out. Kenma ultimately prefers to use sign language to communicate and speaking to clarify. He prefers that when people talk with him they do sign or they face him directly so that he can listen and read their lips. Also a lot of people (Kuroo especially) assume that Kenma is a lot more hard of hearing than he actually is. But Kenma doesn’t want to correct them because he doesn’t want to make whoever assumed to feel bad, and though he won’t admit it, he likes that people are concerned over him and his ability to hear them. And I think that pretty much covers Kenma, he will be in other fics so we will get to see more of his more recent quirks. With this chapter and the last one I just wanted to establish background of the characters.  
> (it was easier because there was no real introduction episode/chapter to these teams in the anime/manga so I got to make up my own)
> 
> And then as for Yaku, he will be showing up more I promise! And as far as he goes he is completely deaf, not tragic backstory for Yaku, and as of right now Yaku only has very minimal lip reading and he cannot speak. 
> 
> Now off to make the next story in the series! And please do point out errors or mistakes I will fix them! And to any deaf/HOH readers if I say something that seems off or would not happen in real life or would like me to fix how I word something PLEASE let me know I do not want to offend anyone or make assumptions or put in something that is inaccurate! (I want to honor the deaf/HOH community the best that I possibly can!!) 
> 
> Also shout about this AU or Haikyuu with me on[Twitter](https://twitter.com/MissyShadix) [Tumblr](http://missyshadix.tumblr.com/)


End file.
